TWITCH
by lintu asakura
Summary: Damien no sabe en qué momento se fijo en ese freak,  un día simplemente se encontró observándolo con detalle, había desviado la mirada del rubio Ingles, a otro rubio mucho más raro, y escandaloso.


**Notas de la autora:**

**Mi primer fic en South Park, no sean malos sí, es la primera vez que intento escribir algo con los personases. Espero que no esté demasiado OOC. Una pareja Crack, la verdad pienso que debería haber mas crack pairings, de esta pareja solo leí en ingles incluso ahí hay poquísimo. **

**Summary**:

Damien no sabe en qué momento se fijo en ese freak, un día simplemente se encontró observándolo con detalle, había desviado la mirada del rubio Ingles, a otro rubio mucho más raro, y escandaloso.

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Todo es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Setting: **UA (¿?)

**Parejas:** Damien/ Tweek. Leve Damien/Pip

**Rating: **K

**Advertencias:** ¿lenguaje vulgar? (pero estamos hablando de South Park)

**Conteo de Palabras: **1370 palabras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TWITCH<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damien no sabe en qué momento se fijo en ese freak, un día simplemente se encontró observándolo con detalle, había desviado la mirada del rubio Ingles, a otro rubio mucho más raro, y escandaloso; que el Ingles-francés, Damien no sabe por qué lo hizo, aquella tarde de setiembre la recordara como el inicio de una más de las locuras de South Park.<p>

Estar en secundaria era exactamente lo mismo que la primaria, el grupo idiota de Marsh, las putas de las chicas el grupo del bastardo de Tucker, los pobres infelices que son rechazados por todos los chicos, los que son abusados por los de último grado. La misma mierda de siempre.

Para Damien es lo mismo de siempre, es tan tedioso, porque su padre aun no ha eliminado a esos putos mortales, ah, recuerda que está en su interminable trió amoroso con Saddam y Chris, mas marica no podía ser.

El consejero Mackey debería entender que es por eso por lo que quema todo lo que le molesta, vamos un padre hijo de puta al que le gusta el sadomasoquismo, y dar el culo a otro hijo de puta. Y que para colmo le pide ayuda Dios por cada uno de sus innumerables rompimientos. Quien aguantaría eso sin por lo menos matar a alguien dolorosamente. Era lógico.

Ahora mismo desea quemar al consejero Mackey lo ha retenido ahí con los bastardos de Tucker, Marsh y el culón de Cartman. Manejo de ira, porque según Mackey no se podía destruir todo lo que uno ve, lo cual es herrado Damien lo ha hecho así que es posible.

Otro apestoso día en detención. La verdad no sabe que han hecho esos bastardos para estar ahí, pero conociéndolos capaz mataron a alguna celebridad, como con Sara Jessica Parker, Damien sabe que esos bastardos tiene un lugar especial en el infierno. El bastardo de Tucker agarrándose a golpes con Marsh, la verdad Damien no entiende por qué se odian tanto. Si está bien que sean de grupos enemigos pero que se golpeen apenas se ven, algo debe haber para que hagan esas mierdas de niñas infantiles. No que él nunca se hubiera agarrado a golpes. Aunque ahora que lo piensa nunca lo ha hecho todas sus víctimas caen muertas antes de siquiera tocarlo. No que no sepa golpear, o partirle la cara a un imbécil, mierda. Esos hijos de puta desea quemarlos a todos.

Cuando salen, el receso a comenzado y su única prioridad es molestar al rubio francés, porque es divertido, vale reconoce que le gusta cómo es que sonríe a pesar de tener el cuerpo hecho mierda, destrozado en el piso por algún abusón, a veces piensa que es un imbécil retrasado mental. Aunque luego tendrá que golpear al tipo ese porque Damien es el único que puede destruir a Pip Pirrup.

Cavilando no se da cuenta que choca con extraño chiquillo que le llega apenas al pecho, oh; la ha visto con el grupo de Tucker, y con Pip también, el infeliz llora como si no hubiera mañana, y grita que lo van a matar, Damien no puede dejar de pensar de que es un drogadicto, o está loco por ultimo.

Es la primera vez que nota a Tweek, mientras corre según el por su vida por que el anticristo quiere matarlo descuartizarlo y llevarlo al inframundo para seguir torturándolo. Es demasiada presión lo escucha gritar.

La segunda vez que nota a Tweek este se esconde detrás de Pip, por lo visto son amigos, y Pip es unos centímetros mas alto que el cocainómano, que se esconde como si fuera el mismo diablo, aunque es el hijo del diablo, una sonrisa se le forma en los labio, le sonríe, y este sale corriendo de vuelta gritando alguna incoherencia.

En esta ocasión sonríe de verdad por lo divertido que es el rubio. Pip se le queda mirando extrañamente. Damien nunca se dio cuenta de los ojos fijos de Pip. Tan concentrado en ver los espasmódicos movimientos del rubio, que corría por su vida gritando a todo pulmón que era demasiada presión.

La tercera vez lo ve con Tucker, Tweek como sabe que se llama, sonríe ligeramente, y es la primera sonrisa que ve Damien, lo malo de esto es que le sonríe a Tucker, al bastardo más problemático de South Park, bueno después de El mismo.

A Damien el corazón se le para un segundo, es extraño sentir algo así por alguien que no sea Pip, le echa la culpa a la resaca de la fiesta de ayer. Aunque no explica la imperiosa necesidad de quemar vivo a Tucker, lo cual hace pero Kenny paso en ese momento lo que dejo un carbonizado Kenny. Mierda, que no puede matar a alguien sin que se interponga un estúpido.

- Mataste a Kenny – Marsh dice su típica frase

- hijo de puta- le secunda el imbécil del judío.

- Porque no se cansan de repetir esa mierda – realmente Damien quiere saberlo.

- McCornick regresara mañana o capaz esta misma tarde.- no lo sabrá él, que tiene que soportar a Kenny en el inframundo cuando le dan ganas de quedarse un tiempo allá aprovechándose de su juegoesfera.

Tweek que ha estado cerca del asesinato ha salido corriendo, como normalmente hace cuando es demasiado para él, pidiendo que su vida no se acabe y si lo hace que no sea carbonizado que no le gustaría morir de esa forma que preferiría hacerlo aunque sea congelado. Y que es mucha presión.

Damien vuelve a sonreír por las ocurrencias del pequeño rubio porque ha visto a todos y sabe que es el más pequeño de su año o capaz, todo la secundaria. No es que este demasiado pendiente era simplemente cosa de ver y uno se daba cuenta.

Damien sabe que seguro se debe a que solo toma café nunca lo ha visto comer, la verdad a veces se ha preguntado si es que no es anoréxico. Porque solo tomar café no es sano. Aunque a él no le importa una mierda la vida del rubio cocainómano solo ha sido curiosidad.

Cuando se da cuenta de que algo va mal es cuando ha dejado de pensar en Pip ya no lo busca con la mirada ya no se fija en sí lo están molestando, o si esta sonriendo o de qué color es su corbata el día de hoy, ya no hay un francés alto y claro para que Pip niegue ser francés y afirme que los odia.

Ya no hay nada de eso y se siente desequilibrado que ha pasado para cambiar tanto, pero cuando ve a Tweek cerca de Tucker no puede dejar de quemar el pobre retrato de la directora. Y es que recién repara en que su vida ha estado girando alrededor de Tweek, de sus ojos verdes de su delgadez, de los enfermizos ataques de paranoia, de la presencia de Tucker cerca el rubio.

Solo lo observo un día detrás de Pip y ahora no puede dejar de verlo, de lejos; porque de lejos? él es el anticristo porque no ir y tomar lo que quiere.

Damien se siente enfermo y cree que va a hacerle una visita a Jesús por consejo, seguro que él tiene una buena idea. De qué hacer con esos enfermizos deseos de tener a Tweek entre sus piernas para ser mas especifico.

Porque debe verse adorable cuando es abusado, se lo imagina sonrojado y llorando a viva lagrima, Damien siente la sangre de su cuerpo yéndose al sur, a un zona un poco delicada. Necesita urgentemente hablar con Jesús, debería llamar a su programa o ir a buscarlo.

* * *

><p>NA: dejen comentario, es mi primer intento la verdad, no se si esta terminado me gusta como ha quedado pero estaba pensando en hacerle una secuela. o escribir otro fic. estaba pensando en proponer mas fics crack, creo que no hay mucho, y siempre hay tanto Style, Bunny Creek, amo el creek, pero peinso que deberia haver mas de otras parejas, en si crack. parejas raras. espero no molestarles.


End file.
